


Brat

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which the Demonic child that split from Jonathan picks a name and Maze can't handle children crying.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Deal [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Brat

"Take it back!" Maze yelled over the screaming child.

Said child was held at arms' length, head thrown back as they wailed loudly, steam rising from their eyes instead of tears.

Alec stared and gently put Jonathan on the ground and reached out for the charred child, who Alec had begun to consider Jonathan's twin.

Alec put the child on his hip and pressed him close, even as his wails grew in pitch.

"Why are they crying?" Alec asked.

"How should I know, we were discussing proper torture techniques when they suddenly burst it..., that." Maze gestured at the now hiccuping child.

Alec glanced at them and how they clutched tightly at his sleeve and rubbed their face against his shoulder.

"You weren't ready, were you?" Alec asked softly as he rubbed the child's back.

"I...., I remembered him, Valentine and what he did to us." The child whispered, voice crackling like logs in a fire, "Jonathan won't 'cause I never let Valentine hurt him."

"I see." Alec hummed and rocked the child, "Did you pick a name?"

The child nodded but hesitated when Alec asked for it.

"What if it's not a boy name?" The child asked.

"Are you a boy?" Alec asked, because sometimes Demon gender and sex was complicated.

Maze, for example, wasn't always female and if they were they weren't always female sexed, Alec usually called them by name to avoid any misgendering.

"Sometimes." The child said.

"Then you should have a name for each." Alec told him, "And we can give you a trinket to wear for when you are one or the other so we don't have to ask you all the time."

"What if I'm not feeling like either?" The child asked.

"Then that's fine too." Alec assured him, Maze nodded in agreement.

"Okay." The child hugged Alec tighter, "I liked when Maze-Mom called me Brat, can that be my neither name?"

"Good enough for me." Maze grinned and Alec sighed because that was going to stick now.

"So, Brat for now if that's alright while you keep thinking on the other names." Alec said.

The newly named Brat nodded, "I feel like Neither anyway right now, can I play with Jonathan now?"

Alec let them down and Brat walked over where Jonathan had been playing with building blocks and sat with him.

"So... Maze-Mom?" Alec asked with a slight giggle.

"Hush you, Linda got Linda-Ma, and it's cute." Maze said, "I don't mind, I like it actually."

"Good. You're keeping them then?" 

Maze nodded, "I just panicked, I'm not good with baby tears, if you recall."

Alec laughed, "Neither of you were. Actually, now that I think about it none of you guys were great at handling me when I was crying." 

"Scariest thing in the universe, a child's tears." Maze said seriously, "We're going to have to wait on the torture, aren't we?"

Alec looked over as the blocks fell over and Brat giggled.

"I don't think it will be such a bad thing to let them be a child right now, if they express a desire they know they can come to you about it instead of having to hide it and you can always do theory if they want instead of practical." Alec told Maze, because having gone through being taught torture by the Demon he knew that Maze jumped right in to hands on experience.

"There is that." Maze agreed, "Can you keep them for tonight though, Lucifer had a job for me and Linda has a client that she's meeting out of town." 

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Check in with an old client and She promised to call before and after." Maze rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, but call to say good night, the fact that you asked me to take them back may give them a bit of anxiety about being left here." Alec explained.

"Right, humans." Maze muttered, "I'll explain and tell Linda too."

Alec nodded and went to start dinner while Maze explained the situation to Brat.

\---

A/n: so in a previous fic I mentioned that most Demons are Gender/sex Neutral, as the Demonic half of Jonathan's personality Brat is more Demon than Human, therefore they are Neither most of the time but on occasion they feel male or female.

Jonathan however identifies as male.

Maze generally prefers to be Neutral but has gained a fondness for being female due to Alec asking her to be his Aunt/pseudomom, though Alec never called her mom, also Linda has fueled that fondness with her enjoyment of Maze's female form.

They get Brat a bracelet that is green on one side and purple on the other, purple is for their female days and green for male, it's duel sided so that if they change they can just flip it over, they remove it on their Neither days/hours.

So far we only have Adrian as a suggested name but you're still welcome to give suggestions and there can be female names too.

I am not non-binary, i don't mean to offend anyone by my portrayal of such, please be kind if you wish to educate me, I welcome it but like many i am put off by people doing so rudely.

Be kind, inform, educate but do not be cruel or vulgar.

Thank you.


End file.
